You Switch Our Position
by Zie-zie theresa
Summary: Kebayang ga sih kalo Kyuhyun Super Junior ama Ren Nu'est ketuker jiwanya? /summary macam apa ini?/


You Swith Our Position

Part 1 of 2

Author: Pinkian Theresa

Cast: -Choi Min Ki a.k.a Ren Nu'est

-Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

- Other cast.

Category: Comedy, Yaoi, Twoshoot.

Rated: T

Warning: ada little yaoi nya, yah gak suka ama salah satu cast atau bahkan ceritanya segera pencet tombol exit di pojok kanan atas ya. Gamshamnida.. Dan buat yang masih mau baca voila, c'est mine. :D

Mungkin tidak banyak yang tau bahwa salah satu member Nu'est dan member Super Junior ada yang memiliki ikatan persaudaraan. Yup, Kyuhyun dan Ren, dua magnae kurang ajar ini adalah sepupu jauh. Tidak banyak orang yang tau memang, mereka beda line tapi sebenarnya mereka cukup dekat.

Pada hari Sabtu yang cerah, kebetulan Nu'est dan Super Junior sedang tidak ada jadwal. Jadi mereka semua sedang bermalas-malasan di dorm mereka. Rupanya Ren berencana untuk mencari hadiah special untuk namja chingunya dan satu-satunya yang bisa diajak jalan tanpa mengeluh siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya yang tampan luar biasa.

Meskipun Kyuhyun di anggap magnae setan dan sebagainya oleh orang lain bahkan fansnya sendiri, (#ditabokkyuhyun) tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang hyung yang baik. Apalagi untuk adik sepupu cantik yang satu ini. Setelah Ren menelfon Kyuhyun yang rupanya baru saja selesai mandi mereka akan bertemu di persimpangan jalan dekat dorm Nu'est.

Ren segera bergegas dan menunggu Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian handphone Ren bordering, sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun yang rupanya telah sampai di tempat janjian mereka. (*author pernah denger kalo Kyuhyun ga bisa nyetir, tapi author rasa Kyuhyun ga seburuk itu, kemarin kita baru jalan tapi author masih idup nih hehe.. #dibakarsparkyu).

"Anyeong hyung.." Ren segera masuk ke mobil Kyu.

"Anyeong, kita mau kemana? Aku belum sarapan nih.." Kyuhyun mengeluh sedikit.

"Jr hyung itu suka barang-barang yang unik.. Kita ke toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang aneh saja, aku juga belum sarapan, nanti aku traktir deh, kan hyung udah mau anterin aku." Ren tersenyum manis ranpa dosa.

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya ke toko yang dimaksud dan mata mereka tertuju pada satu toko yang menjual barang-barang antik dengan harga yang lumayan miring. Mereka segera mencari-cari barang yang diinginkan. Tiba-tiba Ren melihat suatu barang antik yang lumayan mencolok.

Sebuah kotak kayu persegi yang berukiran cukup rumit. Ren segera membayar kotak itu tanpa bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut dan akhirnya hadiah untuk Jr pun terlupakan. Sepertinya kotak itu menginginkan Ren untuk segera memilikinya. Ren seperti terhipnotis hingga dia tidak bertanya-tanya apa isinya, bahkan gunanya saja Ren tidak tahu.

"Kau yakin mau memberikan Jr hadiah seperti itu?" Tanya Kyu kepo saat mereka baru saja meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Ini untukku bukan untuk Jr hyung, aku lupa harus beli apa, nanti sajalah kita makan dulu, biar aku bisa memikirkan lagi hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Jr hyung." Jawab Ren sekenanya.

Saat ren membuka isinya, ada sebuah cermin di dalamnya, dan ada dua buah patung kayu kecil yang dipahat menjadi bentuk bebek. Ren memperkirakan itu adalah sebuah tempat perhiasan atau semacamnya yang dulu mungkin pernah dipakai oleh puteri-puteri kerajaan joseon. Jelas sekali dari ukiran kaligrafi di dalamnya yang Ren saja tidak mengerti. Ren memperhatikan dengan intens pantulan dirinya di dalam kaca di kotak tersebut.

"Hyung.. lihat sini deh.." Tangan Ren menggapai-gapai pundak kyu yang sedang menyetir.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyu malas.

"Hyung.. Kau tau cara membaca kaligrafi ini tidak?" Ren menyodorkan kotak itu ke arah Kyu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari cermin tersebut.

Secara reflex Kyu melihat ke arah cermin yang dipandangi Ren. Secara tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh menarik mereka kedalam cermin tersebut. Kyu yang saat itu sedang menyetir langsung membanting stir ke kanan dan seketika semua menjadi gelap. (nah lho.. Kyuhyun nya kenapa.. #authorganggu #awasluthor).

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ren mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mungkin jika dia lupa memasang seatbelt dan emergency airpillow yang tidak segera terbuka, kepalanya sudah terantuk setiran mobil. Tunggu sebentar, Ren merasa ada yang janggal disini. Dia bingung, mengapa dia berada di kursi pengemudi, padahal kan yang mengemudikan mobil itu Kyuhyun.

Dia melirik ke arah kursi penumpang dan Ren kaget bukan main. Tubuhnya masih bersandar pada emergency airpillow di kursi penumpang. Ren segera mengecek spion dan dia melihat pantulan tubuh Kyuhyun disana. Reflex Kyuhyun alias Ren pun berteriak lebay saking kagetnya (ruapanya jiwanya udah tertukar lho pemirsah #alahostsilet)

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Ireonna.. Palliii…" Kyuhyun alias Ren mengguncang tubuh Ren alias Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan di sampingnya.

"Ngghhh… " Ren alias Kyuhyun mulai bangun.

"Hyung sadar hyung.. Lihat tubuhmu sekarang.." Kyu alias Ren mengguncang tubuh Ren alias Kyu panic.

"Lho.. Kok.. Ah.. Jinja.. Aigoo.. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ini?" Ren alias Kyu juga kaget bukan main (udah ya author capek pake alias"an.. Kyu itu Ren, dan sebaliknya okeh..).

"Molla, aku juga bingung.. Tukar tempat duduk Hyung.. Aku kan tidak bisa menyetir.." Ren masih tampak khawatir memikirkan kejadian barusan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bertukar tempat duduk dengan Ren dan sepanjang perjalanan ke restaurant yang dituju, mulutnya tidak berhenti memarahi Ren dan berkata bahwa kotak Ren lah dalang dibalik kejadian aneh yang membuat jiwa mereka tertukar tersebut. Ren yang dimarahi hyungnya hanya bisa merengut meratapi nasibnya #Renpukpuk #poorRen #evilhyung. (kebayang ga sih Kyuhyun bertingkah kayak Ren wkwkwkwkwk #authorgakkebayang)

"Gak mungkin aku bisa pulang ke dorm seperti ini." Kyuhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai jaket, dengan dalaman cokelat dan celana pendek selutut.

"Memangnya aku bisa pulang ke dorm seperti ini? Ottokae?" Ren merentangkan tangannya yang memakai kaus lengan panjang bergaris dan mantel cokelat serta celana panjang.

"Ya sebelum kita tau bagaimana cara mengembalikan tubuh kita, kita harus bertukar peran, mau bagaimana lagi.?" Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seperti hyung?" Ren segera meminum jus jeruknya hingga tandas seketika saking frustasinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, latihan menjadi bintang besar seperti aku, kemarikan ponselmu, kita bertukar." Kyuhyun menukar ponselnya dengan ponsel Ren dan membawa kotak aneh yang baru saja dibeli Ren.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan hyung-hyung Suju bagaimana?" Ren masih tampak frustasi memikirkan nasibnya.

"Sebenarnya sih, jika kau bertingkah seperti normalnya aku, tidak sulit. Tapi Minnie yang aku khawatirkan. Kau harus bertingkah seperti seme juga." Kyuhyun kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Mwoo? Mana mungkin aku bisa? Kenapa sih kau bisa tenang begitu hyung?" Ren menggaruk meja frustasi.

"Sebagai entertainer kita harus professional. Anggap saja kau sedang berakting dalam sebuah drama, apa susahnya sih? Kau harus pintar dalam mengarang naskahnya, mudahkan?"

"Tidak perlu sombong begitu, aku tahu kau lebih dulu debut dari aku." Ren merengut kesal. (tetep bayangin Ren di tubuh Kyuhyun nde.. ^^)

"Memangnya aku mau seperti ini, aku begini juga karena kau babo." Kyu menyesap kopi terakhirnya.

"Sudah, tadi Minnie hyung sudah mengirim pesan, akan ada acara makan-makan siang ini. Ikut sana dan mainkan peranmu dengan baik, aku akan mengantarmu." Kyu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik Ren keluar restaurant tersebut.

Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun mengoceh akan bagaimana Ren jika nanti harus bersikap. Tapi, Ren yang sedang bingung sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Ocehan Kyuhyun mental semua tak masuk telinganya sama sekali. Sesampainya di depan dorm SM, rupanya secara tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Wah, sudah bisa menyetir Ren?" Yesung menyapa Ren alias Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Ahahahaha iya Yesung hyung, Kyun-ee hyung mengajarkanku tadi, jadi aku meminjam mobilnya sementara." Benar-benar sebuah acting yang sempurna.

"Wah, hati-hati membawanya ya Ren, pantas saja mobil Kyu ada goresan." Yesung mengacak pelan rambut Ren alias Kyu.

"Ah jinja? Aigoo.. Arraseo hyung.. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya, kata Kyu hyung kalian ada acara, anyeong hyung." Kyu menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ren dan Yesung.

Yesung menyuruh Ren segera mengganti bajunya karena seluruh member sudah siap untuk acara mereka selanjutnya. Ren bingung saat membuka lemari baju Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak ada kaus lengan buntung apalagi celana pendek. Isinya hanya kaus lengan panjang garis-garis, celana panjang, mantel, jaket bebar-benar bukan gayanya.

Akhirnya Ren memilih kaus tipis lengan pendek, celana jeans pendek yang dicarinya susah payah, serta cardigan putih bergaris yang ditekuk lengannya hingga ke siku. Tak lupa dia memakai aksesoris seperti syal dan cincin. Benar-benar gaya seorang Choi Minki. Hanya satu yang terlupakan. Ren lupa becermin karena diburu waktu.

Ren segera keluar dari Kamar Kyumin dan segera bergabung dengan member Super Junior yang lain. Beberapa member yang langsung menyadari perubahan style Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan ren dari kepala hingga kaki. 'Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah' batin mereka semua.

"Mencoba style baru Kyu?" Donghae membuyarkan lamunan seluruh member.

Ren menepuk kepala pelan, dia benar-benar lupa bahwa kini dia sedang berperan menjadi seorang Kyuhyun, member Super Junior. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Matilah dia kali ini.

"Ahahahaha.. Iya hyung, mencoba sedikit style baru." Ren menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Seluruh member tau dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang semaunya sendiri jadi mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan perubahan Kyuhyun yang mencolok. Meski Yesung berfikir kemungkinan kepala Kyu mungkin terbentur saat mengajari Ren menyetir. Buktinya ada goresan di mobil Kyu.

Acara makan bersama berjalan lancer, Ren memilih untuk bersikap 'lebih baik diam' meski beberapa member bertanya apakah dia sedang tidak enak badan. Mereka berfikir, tumben Kyuhyun tenang sekali. Apalagi Kyu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya. Biasanya dia akan memainkannya jika sedang bosan atau sakit.

Acara telah selesai dan beberapa member mengusulkan untuk karaoke bersama. Ini dia yang tidak bisa dihindari Ren, sepeti biasa, dia akan bernyanyi asal-asalan dengan dance hyper aktif andalannya, dan jangan lupakan mimik-mimik wajahnya yang selalu mengundang tawa (inget aja MTV Nu'est diary eps.5 hehehe).

-at SJ dorm-

"Kau kenapa hari ini Kyu? Tadi diam saja, sekarang seperti orang hyper aktif? Apa kau sedang kesal? Ceritalah padaku." Sungmin menatap khawatir ke arah Ren.

"A-anio hyung, tadi aku habis makan dengan Ren, jadi aku sudah kenyang." Ren mempraktikkan senyum manis andalannya.

"Kau berbeda hari ini Kyu, pertama style mu, sekarang tingkahmu, aahh.. benar-benar.. Apa kepalamu terantuk sesuatu? Sini kulihat." Sungmin menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun alias Ren untuk memeriksa dahinya.

"A-anio hyung, nan jinja gwencana." Ren menepis tangan Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin cukup kaget dengan prilaku Kyuhyun hari ini, sungguh berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lain. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menepis tangannya, Kyuhyun biasanya akan manja sekali pada Sungmin, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun hari ini? Tingkahnya benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda." Sungmin mendengus kesal dan keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu kamar.

Melihat hyung kelincinya marah, Ren merasa amat bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Dia bingung harus apa, karena Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu bagaimana cara meredakan amarah Sungmin. Dengan segera Ren merogoh sakunya dan mencari kontaknya sendiri di handphone Kyuhyun. Setelah memencet beberapa tombol, akhirnya telfonnya tersambung ke handphone nya.

"Yeoboseyo hyung."

"Nde, yeoboseyo? Wae ireoni Ren?"

"Hyung, sepertinya Sungmin hyung marah padaku, bagaimana cara meredakan amarahnya ya?"

"Aigoo.. Sehari saja belum dan kau sudah membuat orang lain marah padaku?"  
"Padaku hyung, bukan kepadamu.."

"Kau memakai tubuhku saat ini jadi secara otomatis dia marah padaku babo."

"Mianhae hyung.."

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya agak sulit membujuk Sungmin jika dia marah, tapi begini saja, kau belikan saja dia sesuatu yang berwarna pink, kau juga suka pink kan? Mudah berarti. Berikan secara diam-diam, dia suka kejutan. Lalu kau harus bersikap manja padanya, anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Jika dia berkeras, coba ajak bicara berdua saja di kamar, minta maaf dan bilang jika kau tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

"Itu mudah berarti hyung.."

"Jangan menganggap remeh Sungmin, dia tidak semudah kedengarannya lho."

"Iya hyung, gamshamnida atas sarannya yeoboseyo hyung."

"Nde, Yeoboseyo."

Segera Ren mengikuti instruktur Kyuhyun dan benar saja, amarah sungmin segera mereda.

TBC


End file.
